


Carry You Through

by FormidablePassion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Crying, Deepthroating, Dom Rowena MacLeod, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluffy, Gags, Kinda, Light Bondage, Praise Kink, Referenced Caning/Flogging, Samwena, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Strap-Ons, Sub Sam Winchester, samwitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: “Want to see those beautiful eyes shine.” She removed the gag before crouching down and kissing him softly. “Oh Samuel.” Heswallowed her words as she fed him more kisses.He learned quickly that Rowena’s love was like a drug, he couldn’t get enough. She was fierce with it, she always took care of him inwhatever way he desired or needed.Rowena always knew what Sam needed.





	Carry You Through

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is entirely the fault of AnOddSock and Fleet.  
> Fleet asked for idea for art, AnOddSock made a suggestion of Sam in a spreaderbar which triggered my own SamWitch ideas and well, here we are. Cause my mind wouldn't let me let this go.  
> You're welcome. 
> 
> As always this fic is unbeta'd and unedited. Probably slips in and out of tenses too.  
> Much love to Tori for reassurances.

“Shhh. Be calm, love. We will both get what we want.” Her words and touch soothed him. 

He hadn’t even realized that he was whimpering. He knew she would take care of him. She always took care of him, gave him exactly what he needed. Her fingers moved to circle and caress his lips stretched around the ball gag. 

“So beautiful like this.” The praise washed over him. Relaxed him. His body focused on her single touch. Her Scottish lilt made his cock twitch and she hummed softly before her touch was gone. 

He knew better than to tense in the silent anticipation. Instead he let his mind continue to  _ feel _ everything that she had done. Long sleeve shirts would have to cover the rope burn on his wrists. His ass was sure to be red and bruised by morning and he looked forward to the tingling sensations when he would sit. His thighs were sure to be welted up and down as well. A moan slipped past the gag when he felt the whisper of a touch across one of the welts.

A warm breath on the head of his leaking cock made him take a quick breath in through his nose. Nails down his back made him shiver before biting down on the gag when a small hand slapped the already tender heated flesh of his ass. Fingers gently slid low between his ass cheeks attempts to close his legs thwarted by the metal spreader bar. 

“Ah ah, dearie, none of that.” Her fingers moved lower pressing and rubbing against his perineum putting exquisite pressure against his prostate as another finger teased the underside of his cock from base to tip. 

Grabbing his dick she pulled it backwards as her other hand moved up and pushed between his shoulder blades forcing him forward. His heart raced with fear even when his mind tried to remind him that he trusted her, she would never harm him. His body fell over the side of the bed, face muffled in the comforter, dick caught over the edge, legs awkwardly hanging until she bent his knees and connected the loose rope on his hands to the spreader bar. 

“There you go. All trussed up and good enough to eat.” She chuckled softly and stroked his throbbing cock against the bed.

She was going to have to wash the comforter with as wet as he was going to get it. 

He listened intently to the silence until he felt her presence standing before him. He felt deft fingers remove the blindfold. He was slow to open his eyes to the soft light in the room. He looked up as well as he could and saw deep red curls fall over her face as her lips spread in a smile. 

“Want to see those beautiful eyes shine.” She removed the gag before crouching down and kissing him softly. “Oh Samuel.” He swallowed her words as she fed him more kisses. 

He learned quickly that Rowena’s love was like a drug, he couldn’t get enough. She was fierce with it, she always took care of him in whatever way he desired or needed. 

Rowena always knew what Sam needed.

With one last kitten lick to his lips she stood, drawing Sam’s eyes to the flesh colored dildo that was strapped over her tiny hips. Underneath he could barely make out the small patch of red hair he wanted so badly to shove his face in to taste her as she came all over his tongue. 

She kneed her way onto the bed, “Open up, Samuel.” 

He took a shaky breath and opened his mouth, earning him a proud smile. Rowena’s fingers gently curled over his jaw as she guided her cock into his mouth. He whimpered as he felt the weight slide over his tongue. 

“Now now, Samuel. You’ve been so good.” Her nails dug into the skin under his jaw as she used his face to pull herself closer. Deeper. 

Sam’s throat spasmed as his gag reflex took over. She continued to press forward into his throat cutting off his air supply. His eyes filled with tears but he stayed silent. He had to be good for her. He had to be everything for her. He felt woozy. She pressed a little harder before finally pulling out enough for him to take a deep breath in through his nose. 

She let him swallow a few times, holding her cock in his mouth, before her hand moved from his jaw to his throat. She just held her hand there as she thrust shallowly into him. 

“You look divine like this.” She whispered causing his head to swim in a whole different way. 

Time was inconceivable under her ministrations. He let his mind float as his eyes fluttered closed. He was her everything. He was her good boy. He wanted nothing more than to please her. Eventually he felt the pressure of her hand as she squeezed slowly. He relaxed his throat as her cock pressed in. He swallowed several times trying to stop his gag reflex but he felt the tears anyway. 

Rowena let out a soft moan as she felt the cock slide into his throat. She slowly eased him into a faster and harder pace, pulling back far enough to allow him to get a breath now and then. One hand on his throat, the other stroking his cheek below his eye.

“Open your eyes, Samuel.” She demanded. 

He opened his eyes looking up to her. He knew what she was seeing, she had taken photos and video of his mouth stretched around her like this, eyes glassy and far away, tears falling onto her dick only to be swallowed up as he swallowed her down. 

“There you are, Samuel. My good boy.” Rowena fingers tightened around his throat as she thrust harder into his mouth causing more tears to fall. 

Eventually her hips slowed. She pressed into his throat until his nose was against the leather of her harness, watching him. He held eye contact. Even when his lungs burned for oxygen he didn’t look away. He didn’t look away until his eyes rolled back. She suddenly released him and pulled all the way out. 

He was left gasping for deep lungfuls of air. He barely registered the feel of saliva dripping out of his lips and down his chin as his chest heaved against the bed to take in more air. 

A weight was on the bed. His feet released and hands untied. Her lips pressed against his wrists as she caressed and softly muttered praise, or a healing spell, Sam was too out of it to tell. The heavy weight of the spreader bar was gone and his knees ached from the awkward position.

Deceptively strong hands rolled him over onto his back. “Head on the pillows, Samuel.” 

He moved without thought. He was rewarded with a swipe of a hand over his mouth before it was once again filled with soft praising kisses. He felt her fingers wrap around his cock and suddenly he was enveloped in tight, wet, heat. 

“Samuel!” Rowena cried out as she slid down his cock. 

He was too far gone to actually look, but he  _ knew  _ how she looked like stretched and split on his cock. He reached for her slender hips and was redirected to her pert breasts and she leaned into his touch as her hips ground down against him in tiny circles. 

Sharp nails pressed into the flesh of his chest leaving angry red lines in their wake. Small bounces and dirty grinds had her quickly screaming as she convulsed around him, squeezing him so tight it was almost painful. She kept moving raising and lowering herself on shaky thighs over and over as his fingers rolled and pinched her nipples until he was able to coax her into another orgasm. 

The second orgasm finally tipped him over. She was tight wet enough that feel her sliding against his pelvis with ease as he started to thrust into her. His hips stuttered and he grabbed her hips holding her still, deep inside her, filling her tiny body up. 

She slumped over his sweaty body, her hair teasing over the sensitive red marks on his chest and she too struggled to breath before collapsing on his chest. He immediately held her close, his movement causing him to slip from the heat of her body, the warmth of his spend dripping out of her onto his own body. 

They lay there as their breathing evened out, he paid little mind to their come cooling on his skin, she was worth anything. He would wait it out. He was her good boy. He wanted to be her everything.

Soft kisses peppered over his chest before hazel eyes met his with a smile. Her lips met his in a soft sated kiss. “Such a good boy for me. Let’s get cleaned up.” 

Sam watched as her small frame moved from the bed, he could see his come glistening as it ran down her thighs as she walked to the bathroom. Once she came out with a warm washcloth and cleaned him up before reaching for the comforter and cuddling up on his chest. 

“Rest. Then we’ll bathe.” She kissed his lips gently and he wrapped her in his arms before closing his eyes to rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a good possibility that I will end up adding random Sam/Rowena to this, so if you enjoyed it and would like to know if/when I add more (I really want to do one from her POV) then subscribing may be a good idea.


End file.
